


Accidental Proposal

by cherylwoo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylwoo/pseuds/cherylwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi inadvertently proposes to Kuroko while high on painkillers. When he finds out, he asks Kuroko for another chance and this time, he vows to do it right. For the purposes of this story, we’ll assume that same sex marriages are legal in Japan. </p><p>This is my submission for AkakuroWhiteDay2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Proposal

Kuroko hurriedly packed his classroom up and gathered the children in his class to the porch to get them ready to go home. In a few minutes, their parents would turn up to take them home, and Kuroko would then be free to attend to his personal matters.

About two hours ago, Kuroko received a call from the hospital saying that Akashi had been admitted and was currently in surgery. They explained that Akashi had been involved in a car accident. Apparently, it was raining heavily, and Akashi’s car had hydroplaned on the road, causing it to veer off the road and take a tumble down a slope. But they also told Kuroko not to worry, assuring him that it wasn’t too serious and that Akashi would live.

Nevertheless, needless to say, Kuroko’s anxiety levels went through the roof when he was told that his boyfriend was in an accident. But he couldn’t just rush to the hospital – he had responsibilities at his job as a kindergarten teacher. Besides, when Kuroko received the call, it was almost dismissal time at the kindergarten, so he would suck it up and persist for another two hours or so, before his students went home and he could make his way to the hospital.

An adult needed to be present with the students as they waited for their parents to pick them up. There were plenty of teachers who were accompanying their classes, so Kuroko was sure he wouldn’t be missed even if he excused himself just a bit earlier. Kuroko spoke his colleague to watch over his children, explaining that his lover had been in an accident and that he needed to go to the hospital. Kuroko’s colleague was very sympathetic towards his plight, assuring him not to worry about his students and that she would make sure that each one of them made their way home.

So, after waving goodbye to the children, Kuroko left the kindergarten to begin his journey to the hospital. He had been about to dial the number for a taxi, as taking public transport would take far too long, having a number of transits at various stations. But Kuroko remembered that Aomine and Kise were apartment-hunting that day. Perhaps they would be free to give him a ride to the hospital? Kuroko could save a few hundred yen in the process. Nobody could blame him for wanting to save money – after all, he was a kindergarten teacher living on a measly salary – every yen counted.

Kuroko dialled Kise’s number since he automatically assumed that Aomine would be the one driving (Aomine claimed that he feared for his life when Kise was behind the wheel because he drove very carelessly; nobody knows how Kise even got his driver’s license) and therefore, would not be able to answer his call. After two rings, Kise picked up the phone.

“Hello, Kurokocchi!”

“Hello, Kise-kun. How’s apartment-hunting going?”

“Okay, I guess. I think we’ve found THE ONE,” said Kise, giggling delightfully. “But we’re going to look at a few more just to be sure.”

“Oh, that’s good,” replied Kuroko. “But I have a favour to ask. Are you and Aomine-kun free right now?”

“Huh? Yeah… our next appointment is at 3pm. We were just going to grab some lunch. What’s up, Kurokocchi?”

“I need a ride to University of Tokyo Hospital.”

“Sure thing, but why do you need to go to the hospital, Kurokocchi?”

“Seijuurou-kun was in an accident,” Kuroko explained.

“EEEEHHH?!”

* * *

When Kuroko reached the hospital, he was told that Akashi had been out of surgery for a while now and was directed to a room on the 6th floor.

Kuroko made his way up to the 6th floor, followed by Aomine and Kise whispering quietly behind him. From the bits and pieces Kuroko could make out from their conversation, they seemed to be betting on how seriously injured Akashi was. Kuroko rolled his eyes at his friends’ childishness.

Kuroko, Aomine and Kise got out of the lift and walked a short distance along the 6th floor before reaching ward 605. Kuroko knocked twice and turned the knob to open the door.

“Oh,” Kise gasped when he saw Akashi.

There was a bandage around Akashi’s head. The lower part of his leg was in a cast and it was propped up on top of a mountain of pillows to elevate it. But the most surprising part of it all was that Akashi was awake. Akashi’s face brightened when he saw his boyfriend and his friends.

“Tetsuya!” he exclaimed happily. “Aomine and Kise! It’s so nice of you to come!”

Kuroko, Aomine and Kise exchanged uneasy glances. This Akashi was most definitely not the Akashi they were familiar with. This Akashi was as cheerful as a preppy high school cheerleader.

It seemed apparent that it wasn’t a good time for Aomine and Kise to immediately settle their bet.

“Seijuurou-kun?” Kuroko hesitantly drew nearer to the hospital bed that Akashi was lying on. His hand hovered over Akashi’s – he was unsure of he should hold Akashi’s hand or not. He was afraid that he may cause the redhead more pain if he touched him. “Are you in pain?”

“I’m just peachy,” was the response.

Behind him, Kuroko could hear Aomine give a strangled choke.

The nurse who was propping Akashi’s leg on top of the pillows finally opened her mouth to speak up. “Unexpectedly, he woke up a short moment ago. He’s rather high on the painkillers we administered earlier on. I was just going to ask the doctor if it’s okay to increase the dosage to knock him out so that he can get some rest.”

“Oh,” said Kuroko. He nodded at the nurse to acknowledge her presence. “How is he? I mean, how bad was the accident?”

“Actually,” the nurse said thoughtfully. “It wasn’t too bad, considering. I heard one of the surgical staff say that it was fortunate that Akashi-san was driving such a safe car that the impact of the crash was greatly lessened especially by the airbags.”

By then, Akashi was humming the tune of the “My Neighbour Totoro” movie. Meanwhile, Aomine and Kise had made themselves comfortable on the chairs by Akashi’s bedside. They were both listening intently to what the nurse had to say. Aomine, however, was tilting his body away from Akashi; he looked uncomfortable to be too near Akashi at this point.

“What about his injuries?” prompted Kuroko.

“Well… He has a very mild concussion, but no bleeding in the brain, so it’s all good. He broke his leg in the accident – that should heal in 6 to 8 weeks, but he needs to come back to see an orthopaedic specialist to decide on the next step to guide him in rehabilitation. And… he has two broken ribs, so breathing will be a bit hard when the painkillers wear off. But of course, as long as he feels pain, for the time-being, he can always request for painkillers. Because ribs can’t be splinted like a leg can, we can’t really do anything about it, but they should heal naturally in about 3 to 6 weeks,” the nurse explained.

“Alright,” said Kuroko. “Thank you very much for clarifying Seijuurou-kun’s condition to me.”

The nurse smiled. “Not a problem at all. Now, excuse me – I’ll just contact the doctor to request permission to up Akashi-san’s painkillers.”

As soon as the nurse exited Akashi’s room, Kise turned towards Aomine. “You know,” Kise said in a hushed voice. “Akashicchi is pretty cute when he is in this state.”

“No…” Aomine rebutted, staring at Kise with a horrified expression. “It’s downright scary, that’s what it is.”

Akashi’s glazed expression switched to become a little more attentive and he turned to look at his friends. “Aomine, Kise…” he said cheerfully. “You guys are such good friends… coming to see little old me who has ended up in hospital.”

Kise smiled. He reached forward to brush some of Akashi’s bangs back. “Of course, Akashicchi. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Akashi nodded happily. “Yes,” he replied. Then, his eyes lit up when he saw Kuroko worriedly examining him from behind Aomine and Kise. “Tetsuya,” he called extending his hand towards Kuroko. “My Tetsuya…”

Kuroko took that as his cue, so he silently approached the bed and slipped his hand into Akashi’s. “Seijuurou-kun,” he said softly. “Your accident shouldn’t be taken lightly. You need rest so that you can recover.”

“You are always so good to me… always taking care of me…” said Akashi as he smiled blissfully at Kuroko. “Always putting up with my crap… especially my family’s crap. You always make tofu soup for me whenever I am sad. You make me so very happy to be alive in this world.”

“Seijuurou-kun…”

“You are without a doubt the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Kuroko could feel warmth beginning to creep into his cheeks.

“Marry me?”

For a brief moment, Kuroko was rendered speechless by Akashi’s sudden proposal. Behind him, he could hear Aomine choke on his saliva, while a wolf-whistle sounded from Kise.

Kuroko’s lips slowly curled upwards into an affectionate smile at his boyfriend. He knelt down before Akashi’s bed so that he was at a level to be able to comfortably plant a kiss on Akashi’s head. “You already know my answer, Seijuurou-kun,” Kuroko said. “But I would really prefer to give you my reply when you are sober and no longer high on drugs.”

Akashi nodded, seemingly satisfied. He lifted Kuroko’s hand to his lips and planted a kiss on it. “I love you, Tetsuya.”

At that point, the nurse had re-entered the ward holding an injection syringe and a couple of alcohol swabs. “Aw, that’s so sweet,” she sighed dreamily at Akashi’s declaration. Her eyes drifted towards Aomine and Kise, who were watching Akashi and Kuroko’s exchange with, in the former’s case, a stunned expression, and in the latter’s case, a bemused expression.

“I love you too, Seijuurou-kun,” replied Kuroko. He bowed his head slightly towards the approaching nurse as an okay signal to administer the painkillers to Akashi. “This lovely nurse is going to give you some more painkillers which will put you to sleep. But don’t worry – I’ll be with you.”

“Mm. Okay.”

The drug administration process was fairly quick. The nurse injected Akashi with the painkillers, and within a couple of minutes, he was out like a light.

After a moment of silence while the occupants of the ward watched Akashi sleep, Aomine was the first to speak. “Man, that was so weird. I never want to see Akashi high ever again.”

* * *

The next day, after the kindergarten had dismissed its students, Kuroko dropped by the hospital to visit his boyfriend and to spend some time with him. He really had wanted to take the day off and just be with Akashi in the hospital to make sure that he was healing well, but it was too short a leave notice for the kindergarten’s administration. It couldn’t even be counted as an emergency leave, because as per the administration’s rules, an emergency leave required at least a day’s notice.

When Kuroko opened the door to Akashi’s room, he was pleased to find that his lover was awake and sitting up in bed, eating pudding from a cup while surfing the channels on the television.

“Seijuurou-kun,” Kuroko greeted Akashi. He approached Akashi’s bed to hug him briefly. “Is your head clear now?”

Akashi chuckled and placed the half-eaten cup of pudding onto the mobile table that was in front of him. “Yes,” he replied. “It seems that my being high on painkillers yesterday gave Aomine a scare?”

Kuroko nodded. He sat down on a chair by Akashi’s bed. “He was spooked,” he confirmed. “But how do you know of this?”

“Kise came by earlier on before his photoshoot, and we talked for a while,” Akashi explained. He tilted his head towards a vase with flowers by the window. “He brought those daisies with him – said that they brightened up this dreary room.”

Kuroko sniggered. “He is right, though. This room IS dreary.”

“Hospitals are dreadful places,” Akashi deadpanned.

Kuroko leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on Akashi’s lips. “Are you still in pain, though?” he asked worriedly.

“Hm.” Akashi pressed his lips together. He looked like he was carefully thinking on how to word his response. “Well, when I woke up at dawn this morning, I was feeling a bit sore all over. And I had difficulty breathing – apparently, I have two broken ribs or something like that… So one of the nurses gave me some painkillers, and I felt fine. They wore off a couple of hours ago, and I took some more, so I don’t feel any pain as of now,” he explained. There was a brief pause before Akashi muttered, “I shouldn’t be taking so much painkillers, though.”

“In the short run, if it’s to manage your pain, it should be okay,” Kuroko said. “In any case, I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you when you woke up.”

Akashi gazed lovingly at his boyfriend. He reached out to run his finger gently over Kuroko’s cheek. “Silly Tetsuya. Don’t be sorry,” he told the blue-haired man. “I understand that you have responsibilities too. You can’t just abandon them. My Tetsuya isn’t the type of person who would walk out on his obligations.”

Kuroko smiled at Akashi. Akashi was right. His boyfriend knew him like the back of his hand: indeed, Kuroko wouldn’t simply abandon his responsibilities.

“Besides, I should be the one apologising,” said Akashi in a small voice. “If I hadn’t lost control of my car, we wouldn’t be here in the first place.”

“Nonsense!” exclaimed Kuroko. He was scandalised that Akashi would even think that the accident was his fault. An accident was just what it was: a coincidence that resulted in a mishap. It was nobody’s fault. “It was just a stroke a bad luck, Seijuurou-kun.”

Akashi laughed. “This “stroke of bad luck” will be reminding me of itself for eight weeks while my fractured leg heals, won’t it?”

Kuroko took Akashi’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “Eight weeks isn’t that long a period of time. It will be over before you know it and you’ll be as good as new.”

“Hmm…” Suddenly, Akashi was uncharacteristically shy. “Not long… compared to a lifetime…?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Akashi coughed once. “Well… you see… Kise told me that I asked you to marry me while… while I was high on drugs.”

“Oh. Yes.” Kuroko’s expression softened. “Yes, you did.”

“What did you say?”

Kuroko winked playfully ay Akashi. “Didn’t Kise-kun tell you?”

“No. I didn’t ask him,” replied Akashi. “Anyway, I think he would say that I should hear it from you.”

The playful look had not left Kuroko’s face. “Why don’t you ask me again?”

Akashi’s coy impression turned into a determined one. “Give me another chance.”

“Eh?”

“Give me another chance to do it right,” said Akashi. “I’ve been thinking for the longest time about proposing to you. I want it to be perfect – let me set the stage and the atmosphere; I didn’t want it happening while I am not even sober,” he explained. “I have to admit: proposing to you had been at the back of my mind for a while now, and I must have subconsciously wanted to do it so badly that somehow, my body just blurted it out while I wasn’t even aware.”

Kuroko snickered. “Okay,” he replied. “You are such a romantic at heart, Seijuurou-kun.”

“Only when it comes to you, Tetsuya.”

* * *

True to Kuroko’s word, eight weeks passed by in a flash, and before Akashi knew it, his broken leg had been mended with the regular physiotherapy appointments recommended by the orthopaedic doctor. Even his car had been repaired, thanks to the insurance company and the prompt mechanics.

All in all, life had basically gone back to normal for Akashi.

But the issue of the marriage proposal to Kuroko loomed over Akashi’s mind. Akashi had already chosen and bought the perfect ring for Kuroko the moment his brain had even entertained the thought of proposing to Kuroko. He just didn’t know how he should present the ring to Kuroko. He wanted to be as romantic as possible, while piquing Kuroko’s interest.

Akashi had been thinking about his proposal method since he had been discharged from the hospital. The moment the doctor deemed his leg fully healed, Akashi had begun setting his plan into motion.

Firstly, Akashi searched all the nooks and crannies of Tokyo for Kuroko’s favourite novel, ‘Yumetsukai’. It couldn’t just be any copy, though. It had to be first edition. Akashi was aware that Kuroko already owned a copy of the novel, but since it was first published in 1989, the copy that Kuroko had was most definitely not first edition. Especially since first edition copies of well-known books such as ‘Yumetsukai’ were very rare and prized, Akashi knew that if he could get his hands on one, it would make his proposal even more special.

Eventually, Akashi hit jackpot when he was paying a visit to his great-aunt on his mother’s side of the family. She had invited him for tea just to catch up with him, and when Akashi appeared to be distracted, she had asked him what the matter was. Then, Akashi explained that he was planning to propose to his lover of seven years and that he was looking for a first edition copy of ‘Yumetsukai’ in order to do so. Akashi’s great-aunt had a vast collection of books, and she said that she owned the book, but didn’t know if it was first edition. She invited Akashi into her library to have a look. After a moment of searching, Akashi found the book, and to his immense delight, when he opened it to check the print date, it was printed in 1989. It was first edition! It looked old, but it was in very good condition. Akashi’s great-aunt, with a twinkle in her eye, gave him the book and wished him luck in his proposal. Akashi thanked her, and promised her that he would buy another copy of the book for her to replace the one he took.

Subsequently, Akashi contacted the author of ‘Yumetsukai’, Shimada Masahiko to set up an appointment to see him face-to-face. It wasn’t hard, considering the enormity of the Akashi Corporation network; Akashi had his secretary hunt the author’s contact down, and Akashi communicated with him. He was surprisingly nice and down-to-earth, and had consented to meet Akashi.

Upon Akashi and Shimada’s meeting, Akashi explained that he would like the author to sign his book and if he would so oblige, write a little something else inside the book as well. Akashi told him that it was his boyfriend’s favourite novel, and he would like to use it to propose to him. Shimada had laughed cheerily and agreed. “Anything for a couple so in love with each other,” he said with a grin. He told Akashi that he hoped that Akashi’s proposal would proceed successfully. With his signature pen, Shimada wrote “Will you marry Akashi Seijuurou?” and below the question, he signed his full name.

Akashi had even dropped by Kuroko’s parents’ house to see them in order to get their blessing in asking for Kuroko’s hand in marriage. Needless to say, they were delighted and immediately gave their approval of Akashi and Kuroko’s union.

With that, Akashi was ready for his proposal.

Now, all Akashi needed to do was to organise the setting to present Kuroko with the book and the ring. The question was already in the book – all Kuroko had to do was open it, read it and give Akashi his answer.

* * *

Kuroko nervously walked through the restaurant door which Akashi was holding open for him. The arrangement between Akashi and Kuroko was that the person who asked the other out would be responsible for the date. Since Akashi had asked Kuroko out, Akashi was the boss, i.e. he was in charge of picking the place, taking Kuroko to the place, paying for the date… and so on. This restaurant looked very expensive, and knowing Akashi, it most likely was. Kuroko didn’t know how to behave in such places. When they had begun dating, after a few of Akashi’s dates, Kuroko had appealed to Akashi that he tone down on his extravagance on the dates he took Kuroko out on. To be fair, though, it wasn’t very often that Akashi took Kuroko to such pricey places, which meant that Akashi DID relent to Kuroko’s request. So, for Akashi to bring Kuroko to this exorbitant restaurant… it must be a particularly special occasion.

“Relax,” Akashi said to Kuroko softly, as soon as the two of them were in the restaurant. He wrapped an arm around Kuroko’s waist. “I’ve booked a private room for us, so you don’t have to worry.”

“What?” Kuroko’s head shot sideways to stare incredulously at Akashi. “How much is this date going to cost?!” he hissed. Being a kindergarten teacher who didn’t earn much, Kuroko was frugal, and he didn’t like to see needless wastage of money.

“That’s not important,” Akashi told Kuroko, chuckling.

Then, Akashi shifted his attention to a waiter who was waiting for Akashi to let him know how many people would be dining there tonight. “Hello, I have a reservation under the name “Akashi Seijuurou” for tonight,” he said. “Could you lead us to our room?”

“Certainly,” replied the waiter. “Just give me a moment to check.”

There was a moment of silence as the waiter looked at the record book to confirm Akashi’s reservation and to determine where he should lead Akashi and Kuroko. Meanwhile, Kuroko fidgeted uneasily and looked around at the other customers in the restaurant. They were very extravagantly dressed – the men were wearing formal suits (some were even donning tuxedos) and the women were wearing dinner dresses, and Kuroko felt rather under-dressed in his casual suit. He didn’t even have a tie on! Akashi had told Kuroko to dress up a little for their date tonight, and Kuroko had thrown on the best-looking attire he had, but he didn’t know that the dress-code for the place was formal! Kuroko glanced at Akashi, who looked very poised and handsome in his suit with a red shirt to match his hair and a black tie. Akashi’s fashion sense was impeccable, as usual.

“This way please, Akashi-san,” said the waiter, taking two menus into his arm and extending his other hand in front of him as he began to walk.

Akashi bowed his head, and made to follow the waiter. “Let’s go, Tetsuya,” he murmured. He removed his arm from around Kuroko’s waist and took Kuroko’s hand in his.

Kuroko allowed Akashi to lead him towards the private room he had booked.

After a short walk, they reached a quiet area of the restaurant. The waiter opened the door, and Akashi and Kuroko stepped into the room where a medium-sized grandiose table with two equally elaborate chairs were situated in a corner. On the table was a three pronged candlestick that gave a romantic impression to the atmosphere.

The waiter walked towards the table and placed the menus on top of the table. “I will be back to take your orders,” he said.

“Thank you very much,” replied Akashi, nodding at the waiter, who bowed before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Akashi lightly pulled Kuroko over to his seat. “Sit down and order whatever you want,” he instructed, taking the menu from the table and placing it in Kuroko’s hands.

Kuroko had taken his seat and was staring at the menu in front of him as if it were a foreign object. “But-”

“Don’t worry about the price, Tetsuya,” Akashi told Kuroko with a long-suffering tone. “I am willing to spend any amount of money for you.”

“But-”

“Don’t look at the value of the dishes, okay?”

Kuroko opened the menu in a hesitant manner. “Okay,” he finally sighed. “I won’t.”

The rest of the dinner proceeded very pleasantly. Kuroko even managed to put aside the lavishness of the place and enjoy himself.

It was when Kuroko had put the first spoonful of vanilla crème brûlée into his mouth that Akashi pulled out a book from underneath the table. Where had the book come from? Akashi certainly was not holding it when he had entered the restaurant. And Akashi did not bring a bag to carry it.

“This is for you,” said Akashi as he presented the book to Kuroko with both hands.

Kuroko peered at the book. It was a book familiar to him as he had read ‘Yumetsukai’ countless of times as a teenager. He was going to open his mouth to tell Akashi that he already had the book, even though it was somewhat worn out from being read so many times.

“It’s first edition,” continued Akashi, smiling lovingly at Kuroko.

Kuroko’s eyes widened, and his spoon clattered onto the table. He reached out to take the book from Akashi. Well, he more or less snatched the book out of Akashi’s hands… but that was beyond the point. Kuroko studied the front cover for a moment, unable to believe that Akashi had somehow managed to procure the first edition of his favourite book. Then, he brought the book to his nose and sniffed it, relishing in the smell of old book.

“I had a feeling you would be pleased,” commented Akashi as he gazed at Kuroko’s thrilled reaction to his gift.

Kuroko snorted. “’Pleased’ cannot describe what I’m feeling,” he said. Kuroko turned the book over and looked at the back cover. There were a few tiny creases, but he could live with it. After all, those wrinkles made the book look even more authentically first edition. “I am ecstatic! Thank you!”

Akashi grinned. “I’m glad you like it,” he said. “Why don’t you open it to look behind the front cover?”

“What’s on it?”

“Open it to find out,” Akashi encouraged as he flapped his hand in front of him.

Kuroko flipped open the front cover to the first page of the book. He was flabbergasted to find scrawled on the back of the cover, in thick black ink, “Will you marry Akashi Seijuurou?”, followed by a messy signature and the name ‘Shimada Masahiko’ below the signature.

Kuroko’s hand flew to cover his gaping mouth. The book landed on the table with a soft, dull thud. “Oh my god,” he gasped, looking up at Akashi, who by then was brandishing an open black box to display an engagement ring to Kuroko. Akashi was gazing at Kuroko so very lovingly and fondly.

“Oh my god…” Kuroko repeated. His voice was becoming emotional as tears gathered in his eyes. Kuroko could feel his cheeks burning; he was sure they were hot enough to barbecue pieces of meat on a summer’s day.

“Tetsuya?” Akashi’s adoring look changed to one of worry as he watched the first tear fall from Kuroko’s eye. He quickly got out of his seat and scooted closer to kneel by Kuroko’s side. Akashi was still holding the box in his right hand, but he used his left hand to reach upwards to brush away Kuroko’s tear. “Please don’t cry. I didn’t know-”

“Yes,” Kuroko managed to choke out.

Akashi paused. “What?”

Kuroko turned his head sideways and downwards to face Akashi. Another tear escaped his eye. “Yes, I’ll marry Akashi Seijuurou,” Kuroko said. His voice was clearer this time even though more tears were threatening to fall.

Akashi’s worried face transformed into a joyful one. He took Kuroko’s left hand and kissed it tenderly. “Can I put this on you?” Akashi asked Kuroko, lifting the box containing the gold ring to place it on Kuroko’s lap.

Kuroko didn’t trust himself to speak anymore just yet, so he nodded.

Gently, Akashi removed the ring from the box and slipped the ring onto Kuroko’s left ring finger. “It looks beautiful on you,” he breathed. Akashi looked up at Kuroko to see even more tears running down his face. “Don’t cry anymore,” he said softly, reaching out to touch Kuroko’s cheeks with both his hands and wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

“These are tears of joy,” Kuroko told Akashi, leaning his head into Akashi’s right hand as he rubbed the tears away. Kuroko held out his left hand with the ring on it and studied it for a short moment, as he willed his crying to stop and his rapidly beating heart to calm down.

When Kuroko’s shoulders had relaxed and the tears had ceased, Akashi and Kuroko got to their feet together. Once Kuroko had straightened his body out, he threw his arms around Akashi, engulfing him in a tight hug.

“You didn’t have to get a ring, you know, Seijuurou-kun,” Kuroko murmured into Akashi’s ear.

Akashi laughed quietly. Kuroko could feel his fingers running lightly down his back. “What can I say, Tetsuya?” said Akashi. “I’ve been brought up with Japanese and Western traditions, and giving an engagement ring is a Western tradition.”

When Akashi and Kuroko disengaged from the hug, Kuroko leaned forward to peck Akashi on the lips. “I can’t believe you roped Shimada-sensei into your proposal.”

Akashi’s eyes twinkled. He wrapped both his arms around Kuroko’s waist and brought the blue-haired man’s body forward to press against his own. “He wrote your favourite book,” he replied. “Besides, he was very honoured to be part of my proposal.”

“I can’t believe he agreed to meet you.”

“Of course he did – I am absolute after all,” Akashi joked, winking at Kuroko. “He was a nice person. We didn’t talk for very long – just enough for me to explain my plan and for him to sign the book.”

Kuroko rested his head on Akashi’s torso. “I had totally forgotten about your intention to propose – I didn’t even think about it, so when it came, I was in a state of shock. But it was a delightful kind of shock…” he confessed. “Though, it must have been really difficult to get the first edition of ‘Yumetsukai’.”

Akashi chuckled. He tightened his hold on Kuroko’s body. “It wasn’t easy, yeah. But it wasn’t too hard either,” he said mysteriously.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

A nice melody began playing from the speakers in the ceiling. Akashi let go of Kuroko and took one step behind. Then, he bowed and extended his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Kuroko glanced behind him. There was ample space in the room for Akashi and Kuroko to have a little fun by themselves, as the table they had been utilising was in a corner. It was as if Akashi had foreseen this and requested that the table be located in the corner.

“Of course,” Kuroko replied. He slipped his hand into Akashi’s and allowed Akashi to take him to the vacant area in the room. “But you know I’m not a fantastic dancer, Seijuurou-kun.” Kuroko was not a very good dancer, but he knew the basics of dancing, and was at least able to not tread on his partner’s feet.

“Don’t worry,” said Akashi, flashing Kuroko a charming smile. “I know how to bring out the best in you.”

Akashi and Kuroko slow-danced leisurely to the music, lost in their own blissful world now that they were officially engaged. Their dessert lay forgotten on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Yumetsukai’, translated to ‘The Dream Messenger’ is one of Shimada Masahiko’s more popular novels. See here: http://nihondistractions.blogspot.my/2009/11/dream-messenger.html for a summary.
> 
> I know that some recent official art has probably caused Akashi’s fashion sense to be quite questionable. But in my opinion, that is the artist/animator’s fault, and Akashi generally has very good fashion sense.


End file.
